Cloud Nine
by crime-scene-giggler
Summary: The Doctor feels guilty about taking Rose away from her life. He knows what it feels like to be lonely, and he doesn't want her to feel that way. He decides to show her that she never has to be alone. Not when she has him. (Originally written as a ten/rose story, but the vibe reminded me of a Nine a little more. Feel free to imagine whichever pairing you like)


The Doctor looked over at his sleeping companion in the corner of the TARDIS. Rose had been researching various aliens, trying to gain more knowledge of the world she was now a part of. As always, she studied to the point of exhaustion and passed out where she sat. It interested him, the way that she looked while she slept. She looked peaceful, yet lonely, so lonely. He knew this wasn't easy for her- being here alone with only him for a companion. He felt selfish. Taking her away from her home, family, and friends just so he would have someone to spend a few years' time with? It was downright wrong in his eyes. Glancing back at the sleeping face, he felt drawn towards her. He wanted to make sure she wasn't lonely anymore. She saved him, now it was his turn to save her.

He kneeled in front of her and brushed his hand through the front of her hair. She stirred a bit at the movement, but didn't wake. Brushing his thumb along her cheek, he began to whisper her name, almost like a chant. Her eyes fluttered open. "Doctor." That was the only word she spoke, "Doctor." She didn't ask any questions, didn't even look confused. Both felt the tension and chemistry between them the entire time they'd been together since he had told her to run for the first time. She knew what he wanted at this moment, and he knew what she wanted.

He could feel her small, nervous breaths as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her full, rosy lips. Gathering her nerves, she began to kiss back, wrapping her arms around his neck, fisting a handful of that glorious hair. The kisses were tender, sweet. When she tried to slip her tongue into his mouth, he let her, but refused to go the fast, rough pace she was slowly trying to gear towards. He didn't want this to be a random shag, something done out of convenience just because they were both there. He wanted to show her that she didn't have to be lonely anymore. Not with him there. He wanted to show her that he did in fact love her, and he hoped that maybe one day he'd get the guts to actually say it out loud, but for now, this will have to do.

Keeping the pace slow, he continued to kiss her, trying to put as much emotion and feeling into each solid kiss as he could. A short while later, he stood up, pulling her with him and led her towards a room with a bed. He had to outmaneuver a few of her attempts to palm him through his trousers, telling her later, that this right now was for her. When they reached the bed, he guided her body until she lay on the bed with her feet flat on the floor. He kneeled over her, and placed another kiss to her lips. She raised both hands and held one to each side of his face, looking into his eyes every time they broke apart for air. He tried to relay as much love and tenderness through the expression on his face, pleading with her in his mind to understand what this was. He kissed her again, but this time slid his hand down her front until his fingers landed on the button of her jeans. After undoing them, he hooked two fingers in the loops and pulled it down her legs as far as he could until she had to kick them off the rest of the way. He pulled his lips from hers and began to move lower, first her jaw, then the hollow of her neck, then her shoulder, her collarbone, the swell of her breast, he kept going lower, lavishing all these spots with the love and attention he knew she deserved, that she wanted from him, no less.

Kissing down her body, he finally reached her moist center. After a quick lick of his fingers, he slipped his first two inside her. He could feel how wet she was, encouraging him. As he began to pump his fingers in and out, he heard soft moans come from the other end of the bed, moans that begged and pleaded, "More," and, "Harder," and, "Faster." He took the hand that had been lazy tracing circles on her right thigh and began to play with her clit. The first few flicks earned him a small scream and a slight arching of her back, so he continued. Placing the full pad of his calloused thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves, he rubbed in a circular motion, feeling her muscles tensing at the sensory overload she was feeling. It was more than likely painful, but the orgasm she'd receive at the end of it would be worth it.

Laying his head down on the inside of her thigh, he lazily worked her into oblivion. The juices coming from her were increasing and he felt her muscles begin to contract; she tensed, and then began to shake and shudder. If one didn't know what an orgasm was, they might just reach for the phone and phone an ambulance out of concern. However, to the experienced, this tensing and shaking and shuddering and wild thrust of the hips and animalistic groans were beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful thing one could witness. Feeling satisfied at the thought that he was the one who had successfully brought her to this beautiful cloud called nine; he smiled before placing a kiss to her now soaked center and crawling up her body until he met her face. This had been all about her- the pleasure and attention she would receive, and just from the way she looked at him, he knew that he had succeeded in making her feel special, satisfied, and most of all, loved. He was there for her, and if he had his way, always will be. He was her friend, her teacher, her guardian, her savior, and now, her lover. She needn't ever feel lonely again.


End file.
